Everything is wrong
by shotsXfired
Summary: SasuNaru.yaoi. Naruto doesnt realise how much he loves Sasuke


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of said series

I don't know why I was here. I haven't been out like this in a while. It feels wrong altogether. The wrong place. The wrong time. And just the wrong person-

"Naruto, are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Huh, yeah I'm alright." I flashed him a grin and he just gave a small smile and looked away. This is the bar/karaoke place we always used to go to. I turned to look at my date. He wasn't as handsome or sexy as my last lover. They looked similar, but he was much paler, with skin as white as a winter's breath. He had plain black hair in a normal,boring style. It didn't seem soft, not like his. His eyes seemed dead, just black. They were a black that just seemed endless and one could look into forever, like his. No, they were just empty. His lips were thin and he had a rather odd this body. It wasn't well toned with muscle, it wasn't even attractive like his. If anything, he was nothing in comparison. But I got to move on. Besides it's what's in the inside that counts, right?

"Would you like a drink?" I looked to him and gave a small smile, "Yes, please. Thanks Sai." And with that he got up and walked over to the counter. And with that my thought began to wonder again of that annoying teme. Why couldn't I get that smirking face out of my head. Why couldn't I let go of all our past memories? Why is he still hidden in my heart? What's even worse in all this, the teme aka Uchiha Sasuke, hated my current date and my current date hated my past lover. Probably a bad decision on my half. But what the hell right I mean it's his fault we're over.

{flashback}

"What do you mean by that?" I said.

"I mean I thought we were on a break. Remember you told me to leave the apartment and said we need to take a break from this relationship because I was too 'jealous'. Well my fault I don't want some dumbass red head to steal my boyfriend." He spat at me with anger pierced into his words.

"And so when I told you to leave you decided to go to the club with Neji and just kiss every girl who threw themselves at you?!" I threw my words back into his lap.

"That was only after I called to talk it over with you, and instead I hear you on the other side with that red head that caused all this anyways!" He was now just glaring at me and I looked to the floor. I spoke quietly.

"He was comforting me Sasuke."

"Yeah right, I bet he was just hoping for a moment like this to happen so he can just sweep in and take you. But it's not like you would've said no to him anyway."

I snapped up and looked at him. I was hurt, did he really not trust me.

"Leave Sasuke. This isn't working for me."

And with that he walked out the door.

{end of flashback}

Now here we are both drinks in our hand. Sai has a devilish look on his eyes.

"So am I able to fill Sasuke's shoes?" He asks me. I looked down to hide a blush of embarrassment.

'definitely not' I say in my head.

"I don't this Sasuke is too important tonight is he?" I say shyly trying to change the subject.

"I suppose not, but here I am on a date with his first true love, I guess lady luck is on my side, no?" He sips his drink, and I stare at him cautiously.

Sasuke told me this man was a fool and told me not to mess with him. For he was a dangerous, manipulative fool. Well, I can comply considering he got me to go out with him.

"Care to dance?" He says as he grabs my waist and leads to the dance floor. Its almost 9 o'clock so this once peaceful bad has turned into a popular night club. I feel nervous at first and rather uncomfortable as we begin to sway to the music. Its loud and i close my eyes to try and calm myself. And then I feel said slowly ease his way to dance behind me. And as he does I can feel his groin get hard. I stop and try to dance in a different position to prevent him from grinding on my any further. He even goes as far as to start cupping my ass, like what the hell? We're facing each other and he slowly begins to try and nudge his thigh in between my my legs and as he does I begin to lose composure. I haven't been touched in such ways for so long, and it just feels good. The more we dance the more we grind and his breath goes down my back and it reminds me of Sasuke and it's then when i realize I'm imagining Sasuke doing all of this to me, and it's not him. It's Sai. I finally open my eyes to see Sai inching closer to my face trying to capture my lips. A nasty feeling, an urge to run over comes me and I start to panic. As soon as he's about to reach my lips the music stops and so does Sai. I can't explain this feeling I have. I mean me and Sai have done stuff before but it was awhile back when me and Sasuke broke up. It meant nothing really , it was done out of spite. i would have done with anything with anyone at that time . But now with Sai all over me I can't help

But shake the feeling that this is terribly wrong. Everything is wrong. I don't belong with him. I need Sasuke. I'm his and he's mine. He knows me more than anyone and I still love that stubborn teme. As the music stopped so did everyone in the club as well and begin to complain. The room is dark and there is only one light and it's pointed on to the stage. A man came onto the stage with microphone and speaks.

"Sorry everyone we will continue the night after one small performance tonight."

And then a way of murmurs and groans come from the crowd. The lights on stage dim a bit

more and a figure come on stage with a guitar. It's too dark to see who it is. Sai pulls me closer to him and I feel

Uncomfortable again. The music starts up and the man begins to sing.

"Is it still me who make you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding of dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin

I've got more wit,

A better kiss,

A hotter touch,

A better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet

Sweetie you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat,

A better love deserving of,

Exchanging body heat

In the passenger seat?

No, no, no

you know it will always just be me.

let's get these teen hearts

beating faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?"

As the song continued the lights on stage began to light up and reveal that raven haired boy that I loved so crowd cheered as his voice rang through the club and ladies began to swoon at him and some men too. But I couldn't help smirk because I knew he was singing to me. Even though his song may have not been too sentimental but that's the bastard for you.

I stared at him. His eyes locked with mine and I unconsciously slipped from Sai's grasp and began to walk toward the stage. He was so attractive. His face flushed red and his onyx eyes shined in the light, his pale chest was showing from his shirt which revealed his nicely toned chest, the sweat of his body made his shirt stick to him and he just looked irresistible. And it made me wonder what had taken to so long to finally release the pain i was in when I was away from him. He had passion in his eyes. And his voice just radiated throughout the room.

"...so testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster."

Everyone stared in awe as the song came to an end and to find the great Uchiha boy standing there. Then suddenly a burst of claps and whistling filled the air.

I was about to reach Sasuke when I suddenly was being pulled away.

"Let's go Naruto, we don't need this." He said coldly as he pulled me further away from my beloved. I struggled.

"Sai let me GO!" But he did not listen to a word I said, I thrashed around trying to get away.

When Sai got tired of pulling Naruto around, he decided to take him to the bathroom. He pushed him against the wall with his face against the wall and said

"Naruto, you are mine now. Sasuke left you. I'm your love now. Get over it he doesn't love you but I will." And Naruto couldn't help but look away.

" I don't want your love." Naruto said plainly. Sai sighed and frustration and then began to unbuckle his belt as he held Naruto's wrist in one hand and next he pulled down Naruto's pants. Sai began to pump his member as Naruto began to thrash around and kick. But Sai seemed weak but he was bigger than Naruto and was able to control him by putting most of his bodyweight on him.

" Sai please let me go." Naruto begged as he felt Sai begin to brush up against him. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he closed them shut.

"I'll show Uchiha who really owns you... damn Naruto. I didn't know you had quite the ass." Sai whispered into Naruto's ear.

" Sai get off me. Get off. Please Sai!" As Sai's member was about to thrust into Naruto, the door squeaked open and all of the weight on him lifted and Naruto scrambled to fix himself. He turned to see Sasuke puffing and looking down at a now unconscious Sai. Sasuke then looked up at Naruto and Naruto leaped into Sasuke's embrace.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I swear I shouldn't have left you. I love you. But next time dobe, I'll beat the next guy who even glances at you."

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's neck.

He looked up to see that face he loved so much.

"I love you...bastard"

"I love you too, dobe."

Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's lips.

They both smiled into the kiss.

The end

Song is by P!ATD -Lying is the most fun


End file.
